fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mori Aika
(Aika) (Cure Sinfonia)|eye color = (Aika) (Cure Sinfonia)|family = Mori Inori (Step-Mother) Mori Daisuke (Step-Father) Mori Daichi (Step-Brother) Mori Cadence (older sister) Queen Armonía (Mother) King Accord (father)|home = Cadenza City Harmony Kingdom (former)|appearance = HmPC01|voice = Tanaka Rie|cure = Cure Sinfonia|element = Love|weapon = Sinfonia Flute|loyal = Harmony Kingdom|tcolor = }} The lead cure of Harmony Precure and the missing Princess of the Harmony Kingdom. She is very good at singing and wishes to become an excellent singer however, she has terrible stage fright and is very shy. Her cure alter ego is Cure Sinfonia, who represents the harmony of love and her theme colour is pink. History Appearance Aika= As Aika, she as long brown hair and green eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a pink top with 3 purple quarter notes in the middle and jeggings. Her shoes are pink strap shoes. |-|Cure Sinfonia= TBA Personality Aika is very good at singing and wishes to become an excellent singer however, she has terrible stage fright and is very shy However, as Cure Sinfonia, she is strong and thinks that fighting for hope matters the most. Cure Sinfonia Main Article: Cure Sinfonia is the alter ego Aika transforms into with the help of the Harmony Pact and fairy partner, Melody. In this form, she holds the melody of love. Her main purification attack is [[Sinfonia Wave|'Sinfonia Wave']] which she must have her Sinfonia Flute and fairy partner, Melody Attacks Induvidual - Cure Sinfonia's first induvidual purification attack. To use it she must have her Sinfonia Flute and fairy partner, Melody - Cure Sinfonia's second induvidual purification attack. To use it, like Sinfonia Wave, she must have her Sinfonia Flute and fairy partner, Melody Etymology translates to "forest" translates to "love song" with "Ai" meaning love and "Ka" meaning song. This may relate to her power of love and that she's a princess of the Harmony Kingdom. This may also relate to that she wants to be a famous singer when she is an adult. Therefore, her name means "forest love song". Cure Sinfonia is Italian for "Symphony" which means an elaborate musical composition for full orchestra, typically in four movements, at least one of which is traditionally in sonata form. Songs Aika's voice actress, Tanaka Rie, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses of Hayashi Lyra, Chinen Makoto, Mori Cadence, Minazuki Hibiki and Mori Yume Induvidual * [[Miracle of the Love Song|'Miracle of the Love Song']] * [[Flight of Love|'Flight of Love']] * [[Love is my Future|'Love is my Future']] * [[Miracle��Love|'Miracle��Love']] Group * [[The Symphony of Two|'The Symphony of Two']] (with the voice actress of Mori Cadence) Trivia * Aika shares many similarities with her ''Flower Precure'''' counterpart, May Richards: ** They both represent love ** They are both the missing princess of the season's respective kingdom ** Both of their theme colours are pink ** They are both adopted and later find out that they're adopted * She shares her name with Fujimura Aika of [[Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel|''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel]] Category:Hickmanm